The present invention relates to a self-punching fastener, which in a way safe against rotation and pressing out can be pressed into a metal sheet having an annular body, the side of which facing the metal sheet is having radially positioned projections, which are pressed into the metal sheet into the surface thereof during the setting with an interior thread being positioned in the center thereof and which on the side of the annular body facing the metal sheet in the set state is having a surrounding annular depression into which the metal sheet material displaced during the setting is pressed.
It is the task to be solved by the present invention to improve such a fastener in such a way that with the same geometry in a maximal range of gauges of the metal sheet can be used with a high safety against rotation and pressing out without a previous punching or a special preparation of the holes into which the fastener is to be set being necessary.
According to the prior art, the known solutions were based on the assumption that an optimal safety against rotation and pressing out and a broad range of use of the fastener is achieved if for the locking against rotation continuous ridges are provided within the annular depression and if the bottom of the annular depression is parallel to the surface of the metal sheets to be worked.